Sabor a chocolate
by Chrono Sama
Summary: Un caluroso verano, los shinigami se tomarón el día a ecepsión de Hitsugaya Toshiro.Su teniente Matsumoto se le ocurrió una loca idea, involucrando en ella a la inocente Momo Hinamori.Fic HitsuHina


**A**ntesque nada HOLA!!, este es el segundo fic que publico sobre esta pareja**. L**es aviso de ante mano que contiene Lemón, asique ya se debierón dar cuenta por el titulo xD, bién solo eso.**D**eja Reviews porfavor si lees mi fic, no les cuesta nada!! (TT), necesito saber que les parece, asi continuó con esto, acepto cualquier comentario, queja, felicitaciones xD, cualquiera ecepto insultos jeje.**B**ién solo eso!!

**Sabor a chocolate**

Fue un día demasiado caluroso para el capitán de la división 10. Algunos shinigamis se tomaron el día de descanso, después de tantos trabajos, y misiones diarias. Sin embargo, Hitsugaya se quedo terminando con lo que tenía pendiente. El sudor a parecían lentamente en su rostro como él siguió escribiendo. La luz clara del sol ingresaba en la oficina del Taichou. Matsumoto se había tomado el día, ya firmar tanto papeleo la había agobiado; pero ella no iría sola, Kira Izuru, Renji, Rukia, Ichigo y Momo iría con esta. Lamentablemente, el capitán Hitsugaya sólo sacudió la cabeza varias veces, reafirmando que no saldría de su oficina. Su teniente no bajo los brazos y se propuso hacer hasta lo imposible porque este sacara su trasero de aquel asiento.

"Vamos taichou!"

"Matsumoto, por quinta vez, ¡NO!"

La mujer cerró fuerte los puños, no sabía como hacer para que cambiara de opinión. De repente saco un helado de su ropaje y comenzó a lamerlo enfrente de su Taichou. Ella saboreaba cada parte de aquel delicioso helado, y empezó a gemir, de modo que llamo la atención de su capitán. Él frunció el seño y observo aquel acto de su teniente.

"Matsumoto, por favor, ¿Puedes salir de mi oficina?"

Rangiku negó con la cabeza.

"No hasta que venga con nosotros"

Toshiro di un gruñido y bajo su mirada al suelo, congelando aquel helado incluyendo la mano de su teniente. Matsumoto ampliado los ojos cuando vio lo que paso. Luego sonrió y salio de su oficina comprendiendo que si seguía insistiendo, acabaría con su vida. Toshiro suspiró y continuó con su trabajo. Él realmente odiaba el verano.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Momo, dile a tu novio que deje el trabajo por hoy y venga a divertirse" Le dijo Reiji a la teniente de ojos café.

"¿Mi--mi qué?"Respondió exaltada por aquella palabra que agrego su amigo ¿"novio"?

"Vamos no te hagas la tonta" rió entre dientes.

"No entiendo de lo que estas hablando" Desvió la mirada hacía otro lado, evitando que el pelirrojo notara su enrojecimiento.

"No hay caso..."

Una voz femenina se acerco a ambos jóvenes.

"¿De qué no hay caso?" pregunto Abarai mostrando un gestó de confusión.

"El capitán se niega a venir con nosotros..."

"ha era eso...de alguna manera hay que despegar su duro trasero del asiento" Agrego Reiji sin importarle mucho.

"eso mismo digo yo" Dijo Matsumoto arreglando su cabellera.

"Ustedes saben que él es así. ¿Qué vamos a hacer para que salga de su oficina?"

Matsumoto coloca su mano sobre su mentón, ya que comenzó a pensar. Tenía que hacer algo para quitar a su Taichou de ahí. Vio un par de hombres empujando un gran contenedor, más alto que ella misma, a través de la arena, ya que trataron de llegar a una cabina. De repente, los labios de Matsumoto se convirtierón en una peligrosa sonrisa.

"Vamos Momo, Tengo una idea"

La teniente de la quinta división fue tras de ella, pensando que estúpida idea se le abría ocurrido a Matsumoto. Rangiku se acerco hacía donde estaban los chicos abriendo su escote dejando notar aun más sus pechos.

"Hey chicos, ¿Puede darme uno de esos helados!"

Los hombres que no se atreverían decirle que no después de quedar embobados por los senos de Matsumoto, abrieron lentamente el contenedor. Ellos comenzaron a notar el derretido de los helados dentro de el. Una inmensa sonrisa se dejo ver en el rostro de la teniente de pechos grandes, mientras que Momo trato de averiguar que sucedía. Una vez que terminaron de quitar los helados de uno de los contenedores, Rangiku tomo un que estaba lleno y comenzó a correr de modo que Momo la siguió.

"Rangiku, hacia dónde vamos?" Pregunto Hinamori corriendo tras de ella.

"Ya lo sabrás"

Matsumoto se fue rumbo hacía la quinta división. Allí abrió el contenedor y quito todo su contenido. Hinamori llego luego y se dejo caer sobre el suelo algo cansada.

"¿Qué estas por hacer?" Pregunto la teniente tomando grandes bocanadas de aire.

"¡¡Verás!! Ahora ven hasta aquí y ayúdame con esto".

Momo escucho lo que dijo y se situó enfrente del contenedor. Matsumoto agarró uno de los contenidos que traía el contenedor, abríendolos y manchando a la teniente de la quinta división con aquella crema derretida perteneciente al helado. La teniendo Hinamori amplio sus ojos a tal acto de la mujer.

"¡¡Matsumoto esto esta frío!!"

"Deja de gritar"

"¿Qué quieres hacer?"

"No te preocupes ya veras".

Matsumoto siguió hasta dejar a la teniendo de cabellos negros cubierta de helado.

"¡¡Ahora Momo quédate aquí, yo ya vuelvo enseguida!!"

"¡P-P--Pero me estoy congelando!"

"No te preocupes, el capitán se encargara de eso"

Con ello, Matsumoto corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta donde se encontraba su capitán. Momo se enrojeció, al imaginar lo que podría decir si la veía de esa forma, su cuerpo entero cubierto de chocolate helado y con su bikini.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Taichou taichou!" Ingresando a la oficina de Hitsugaya.

"¡¿Y ahora qué-Matsu...?!"

"¡¡Me acaba de llegar una noticia de la quinta división algo le ha pasado a Momo...!!"

Antes de que Matsumoto podría agregar algo más, su capitán ya se había ido. Sonrió triunfante y aplaudía de modo de festejo. Su plan había resultado.

"_Al menos logre despegar tu trasero de aquel asiento"_ Pensó Matsumoto llevándose ambas manos sobre la cintura.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Toshiro abrió la puerta de la quinta división y rápidamente comenzó a mirar alrededor.

"¡¿Momo, estas aquí?!"

Momo escuchó su voz, sus mejillas se tornaron de color rosa.

"¡Sss-s-s-si Shiro-chan!"

Toshiro corrió hasta la cocina y pasó por la puerta. Sus ojos se abrieron al ver a Momo, observando de arriba a bajo sin entender que estaba ocurriendo. Admirando en ella, a la chica que tenía enfrente sus ojos.

"¿Momo qué te paso?"

La teniendo rió nerviosa, no sabría que responder. Deseaba que la tragara la tierra.

"emm..., así como ves, uhhhh... me caí sobre un contenedor lleno de helado de chocolate y me ...

Toshiro caminó hacia ella y besó sus labios. Momo cerró los ojos, ya que la obligo aquel apasionado beso.

"¿Puedes ayudarme a limpiarme Shirou-chan?" pregunta con sus labios contra ella.

"Claro..."

Momo esperaba que Toshiro le de una toalla para lograr limpiarse, pero en lugar ella sintió como la lengua del Taichou pasaba por su cuello con pasión. Al parecer, Toshiro quería utilizar su boca para esta tarea. Momo se enrojeció al sentir como la lengua pasaba por su mejilla y en todo su rostro. Ella coloca sus manos sobre el capitán y lo corrió hacía atrás.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" pregunto un tanto molesto.

"¿No quieres que se ensucie tu traje verdad?" ella agregó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Hitsugaya se quitó su manto arrojándolo al suelo. Hinamori rió entre dientes por lograr ensuciar un poco de aquel traje shinigami. Él capitán dejo ver su torso muscular, la teniente se enrojeció al verlo así.

Toshiro besó nuevamente sus labios con pasión. Momo abrió su boca y sintió la lengua del taichou moverse dentro de ella. Esta envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo llevó hacia abajo junto con ella. Hitsugaya fue hasta la cintura de ella, y recorrió con su lengua un recorrido desde su cintura hasta sus pechos, hasta comenzar a besarlos. Su cara estaba ya terminada. Él lamió su abdomen y luego debajo de sus senos. El capitán tiro de la cinta de la bikini hasta que logro deshacerse de ella. Comenzó a chupar un pecho mientras que con su mano derecha masajeaba el otro, la izquierda fue debajo masajeando su parte más femenina. Ella nombro su nombre al sentir como un dedo de él quería ingresar en su vagina pero la bikini se lo impedía.

Hitsugaya quería escuchar de nuevo su lamento por lo que añadió otro dedo, pero esta vez acariciaba su critoris, ella nombro su nombre aun más fuerte. Él siguió lamiendo el seno de esta, y jugar con la mama. Hinamori no pensó que él fuera capaz de hacer esta locura. El taichou lamió por su estómago y abdomen y de repente llegó a su zona más prohibida. El agarró la parte inferior del bikini y comenzó a jalarlo hacía abajo. Momo comenzó a sentir nervios al ver que la mirada del peliblanco no se fijaba en otra cosa que en su zona más femenina.

El capitán se inclinó y comenzó a lamer su vagina. Momo gimió del aquel placer que aquella sensación que le estaba dando su amigo. Toshiro separo las piernas de ella bien para él inserta su lengua dentro. Momo grito su nombre sus manos fueron en la parte superior de su cabeza y comenzó hacerle un lío en torno a su cabello. A su juicio, su lengua se movía apasionadamente al sentir como sus jugos comenzaron a derramar. Toshiro aspiro dentro de su boca y Momo no podía manejar el placer que ella estaba recibiendo.

A continuación, levantó la cabeza y la mira, tenía un rostro inocente y sus ojos estaban entrecerrados. Toshiro se acerco a sus labios y la miro detenidamente. Momo abrió los ojos y miró a él con una sonrisa inocente. Ella lo observó bajar sus pantalones y boxear y de repente sus ojos ligeramente se ampliaron al sentir como la punta del miembro masculino estaba tocando su parte vaginal. Toshiro sabía que esto la iba a lastimar era su primera vez al igual que él, por lo que poco a poco entró en ella.

Momo inmediatamente gritó cuando este la penetro. Ella agarró de sus manos y comenzó a gritar su nombre y para que no fuera muy rápido. Él actuó haciendo lo contrarió que ella pedia aumento la velocidad, acarició sus pechos y luego a lamerlos. Momo cierra los ojos y poco su labio inferior. Toshiro aumento su velocidad de nuevo y, al mismo tiempo comenzó a quejarse obligando que ella lo nombrara.

"shiro-chan eres un bruto" dejó escapar la chica de sus labios, algo quejosa por el dolor que estaba recibiendo.

Después de eso, él consiguió acabar dentro de ella. Hitsugaya apoyo sus labios sobre el cuello de esta. Ella coloca su mano sobre su mejilla y comenzó acariciarlo. Toshiro abrió su ojos verdes y se desplazo hacia delante y besó sus labios.

"Ahora creo que estoy limpia, mejor vistámonos antes de que Matsumoto llegue"

"¡¡TAICHOU, MOMO!!" la teniente ingreso viendo a ambos jóvenes tumbados en el suelo desnudos "¡¡UUUPPSSSS!! ¡¡Que mala suerte!! Los dejo, ustedes pueden continuar"

Matsumoto se alejo de allí y cerró la puerta, dejando una sonrojada Momo y un enfurecido Toshiro.

Fin

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Bueno el fic ya termino, ahora necesito de sus comentarios!! (TT) ¿dejen si?, solo eso, cuidensen!! pronto les traere otro fic de esta pareja!! VIVA EL HITSUHINA!!**

**Aviso**: Fic dedicado a la pareja HitsuHina (Hitsugaya Toshiro x Hinamori Momo), si no te gusta no lo leas!! )


End file.
